A Shot A Day
by Elle Leigh
Summary: Various one-shots based on prompts supplied by duskri123 & dcurley1 as daily writing exercises. Canon & non-canon pairings, may be AU, various POVs, may be drabble, not beta'd. Overall Rating of M just to be safe, though each o/s will have an individual rating.
1. Forever

**A/N: **I'm baaaack! Sort of. :) Anyhoo, in an effort to write a little bit every day, I have joined forces with the awesome ladies **duskri123** & **dcurley1**. They have kindly taken a chance on my psycho ass & brought me into their fold. Ridiculously thankful to them for their encouragement, kind words, & including me in this daily prompt project.**  
**

**6/14/13 Prompt from duskri123: Rays of sunlight and an old window**

**Rated: T**

**Style: Drabble**

**Word Count: 180**

**Not beta'd so any mistakes are my own.**

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. Stephenie Meyer owns all characters from the Twilight Universe. I merely make them a bit unstable.**

* * *

**Forever **(Bella POV)

She sat silent in the squashy chair, staring at nothing. Barely blinking. Barely breathing. After all, what reason did she have to do more than convert the oxygen around her into carbon-dioxide?

So on she sat in the squashy chair that now held a permanent indent of her form even when she wasn't sitting in it. Though she rarely sat anywhere else if she could help it. She had to keep watch.

Had to.

It was the only thing keeping her here; the squashy chair that was the one and only front row seat to an old window.

Such an old window.

He'd been gone so long now.

She had to keep watch. For the break in the clouds. For the rays of sunlight. For the prismatic glint those precious few rays made as their light filtered through the crystal her mom had sent that was now hanging from the window lock.

She had to.

So on she sat in the squashy chair; silent, still, waiting.

Forever waiting.

Forever.


	2. Crusty Rides & Riders

**A/N:** At the bottom**  
**

**6/15/13 Prompt from dcurley1: "I demand that you move this piece of shit outta my way this very instant!" -From 'Divine Secrets of the YaYa Sisterhood'**

**Rated: T**

**Character or Pairing: Rosalie/Emmett**

**Style: Not Drabble. Haha  
**

**Word Count: 577  
**

**Not beta'd so any mistakes are my own.**

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. Stephenie Meyer owns all characters from the Twilight Universe. I merely make them talk about crust.**

* * *

**Crusty Rides & Riders  
**

_Rusted out junk bucket. I don't know why she's so friggin' attached to it. It's not like it's even able to be driven anymore, _Rosalie ranted in her head. She felt her face screw up into an ugly sneer as she stared at the faded red paint—you know, where there _was_ paint dotted here and there amongst the rust—and the god-awful bulbous hood. "It was a gift from Charlie," Rosalie mimicked perfectly in Bella's voice. "For fuck's sake, couldn't he have given her a snow globe or something?"

"Aww c'mon, Rosie. Don't be like that. You know how sentimental Bella is. This was her first car," Emmett said, his tone mild so as not to upset his mate further.

"It's a hunk of junk, Emmett!" she screeched in response. "It finally died the death it should have a decade ago, and she's practically in tears over it! Edward has promised to replace it with any vehicle she could possibly want. He's even willing to get her a _used_ car if that's what she would prefer." The idea of buying a used car some disgusting human used to own was enough to turn her stomach. The leftover smells would be horrendous. Suppressing a shudder at the thought of a Taco Bell, spilled milk, and body-fluid scented car, Rosalie continued ranting. "The point is, Emmett, that this truck is toast. I can't fix it. Finding new parts to replace what needs to be would be difficult enough, let alone the price tag on all of it. Just because we have more money than we could ever need does _not_ mean I'm going to put a large sum of it into a vehicle that's more corroded than that Crusty Rider thing we saw in Ohio!"

Emmett snorted his laughter at Rose's mention of the infamous family-named Crusty Rider. Somewhere in a small town in Ohio, a high school welding teacher's ears were burning, he was sure. An homage to the school's mascot the Rough Rider, a statue of a man on a rearing horse was erected at the entrance to the town's most holy temple: the football stadium. Greeting every blessed fanatic who entered the parking lot was the shittiest, most rust-covered, and feebly formed hunk of metal he and his family had ever seen. It had become—and continued to be—the butt of many a joke. Shaking his head as he finished sniggering, Emmett finally responded to Rosalie's statement. "Babe, I think Bella understands the truck's not worth fixing. That's part of why she's so upset."

"Then _why_ is it _still_ sitting here? A whole lot longer and we may as well call it lawn art!" Rosalie hollered, though the humor in her voice was evident.

"Bella hasn't decided what exactly she wants to do with it yet."

"I don't care! I demand that you move this piece of shit out of my way this very instant! It's sitting entirely too close to my car," she said haughtily; the smirk trying to form on her lips giving her away.

Emmett just rolled his eyes good naturedly and walked over to kiss Rosalie on her forehead before saying, "You got it, babe. I'd hate for those iron oxide bugs to infect your baby."

Rosalie lightly smacked Emmett on the bicep as he walked over to push the truck to a new location and briefly wondered what it would take to convince Charlie that Bella had a sudden interest in snow globes.

* * *

**A/N: **I saved my author's note for the bottom to explain the whole Crusty Rider thing. I'm from Ohio. I'm also from the small town mentioned (though said town shall remain nameless). This means I have every right to make fun of anything that pertains to said town . . . and there's a lot to make fun of. The Crusty Rider is a true entity. It was during my junior year of high school that a welding class made up of my peers took it upon themselves to create a statue in the shape of our school's mascot. The school administration was so excited by this, that they decided to make it a permanent fixture at the entrance to the parking lot that leads to the football field. Not even close to making this shit up, kids. And the "statue"? It is literally covered in rust. It's so rusty that I nearly ended up with lock-jaw just looking at it. I felt like I needed a tetanus shot every time I drove by it. I—I cannot even... There just aren't words. I wish I had a picture to include because then you could understand the true humor behind Rosalie's comparison. Anyhoo, I hope you all enjoyed this bit of fluff. :) Big thanks to **dcurley1** for the prompt. You should head over and check out her and **duskri123**'s one-shot collections as well. They write some awesome stuff.


	3. Don't Be Alarmed if I Fall

**A/N: **At the bottom

**6/19/13 Prompt from duskri123: You held your breath**

**Rated: M for language**

**Character or Pairing: Jasper/Bella with a dash of Peter from JPOV**

**Style: Not Drabble**

**Word Count: Way more than I intended. Lol**

**Not beta'd so mistakes are my own. This one is probably a doozy because I started messing with the tense & that led to over-analyzing. I'm really, _really_ sorry in advance.**

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. Stephenie Meyer owns all characters from the Twilight Universe. Alanis Morissette owns the lyrics to her song 'Head Over Feet'.**

* * *

**Don't Be Alarmed if I Fall (Head Over Feet)**

It's time. There's no more fucking around and trying to be pleasant about this whole thing. If Eddie-boy and Rosalie haven't adjusted to the idea, they're not gonna. Besides, at the end of the day, it's Bella's choice. She's put up with everyone making decisions for her since she was brought into this family. I hate the idea of being added to that list considering I'm the only Cullen not on it, but there's no waiting around anymore. Bella will understand. She always does.

Racing around my study, I furiously pack my clothes and anything else we may need in the immediate future. The paperwork, ID cards, and passports I have been hoarding are essential. In all truthfulness, I've had this plan tentatively in place since that first _real_ conversation with Bella. It seems so long ago now. How Alice hasn't figured any of this out is beyond me, but I'm not gonna look a gift-horse in the mouth. Maybe it hasn't been a concrete enough plan to catch her attention. Maybe she does know and just doesn't care. In the end, the answer doesn't matter. I'm doing what's right here; this is what should have been done a long time ago.

Once I've finished shoving anything else I may need into a duffel bag, I dig around at the back of my closet and unearth a rather large floor safe. It's not infallible to vampires, but given the Cullens' propensity for respecting privacy, I've had no reason to be concerned. I quickly enter the combination code and hear the _snick_ of the locking mechanism as it recedes. Tugging open the door, I scoop out a packed duffel bag identical to mine and a small book bag loaded with bundles of cash. I don't bother to close up the now empty safe.

Flying down the stairs and out the front door, I use my speed to get to my Audi as quickly as possible. After I throw the bags into the trunk, I pull part of the carpeted side panel away from the car's frame and pull out two cell phones. Once I've powered them on to ensure they are both charged and ready for use, I crush my Cullen-provided phone until it is nothing more than a pile of metallic dust. Slamming the trunk closed, I slide swiftly into the driver's seat and back out of the garage bay, peeling out as I begin to race down the driveway at breakneck speed. As I turn onto the main road, I pick up my new cell phone and press the number 'two', then 'send', and wait impatiently as it rings. A _click_ that wouldn't be audible to human ears lets me know the other end of the line has been picked up.

"_'Bout time, Jasper. I was startin' to worry."_

I feel my lips form into a smirk at his words. "You don't need to worry about anything, you good-for-nothin' know-it-all. I have things handled on my side. I'm on my way to get Bella now."

"_Good. The sooner you guys get outta dodge, the better 'cause shit's about to fly."_

"I gathered as much from your cryptic text message. How much of this flyin' shit is gonna be made worse by taking Bella with me as I cut and run?"

"_Eh, fuck the Cullens and any worries you have about them, man. They did this to themselves."_

Sighing at both Peter's insensitivity and having to slow down as I came into town, I responded with a bite to my tone. "Don't be an asshole. These people helped me get my shit together so that I'm even able to do this." A scoff from Peter's side of the phone as I finished speaking was easily heard.

"_First of all, I don't know how _not _to be an asshole. Second, I don't give a shit what they helped you do. They've still broken the rules and it's gonna get them in trouble a lot sooner than they think. If you weren't willing to snatch Bella up and run for the hills, y'all would be just as fucked as the rest of 'em. You _wanting_ to change her wouldn't amount to a pinch of shit when faced with the fact that you _haven't_. Take my word for it, man, and get the fuck outta that town."_

"That's what I'm trying to do. Now if you're done lecturin' me, I got a lady friend to pick up. I'll call you again once we've been on the road awhile and let you know what the plan is."

"_Sounds good. Make sure that girl eats and gets watered."_

A barking laugh escapes me before I could even attempt to hold it back. "She's a human, ya douche, not a potted fuckin' plant."

"_Fuck you, man. Go get your damned human already."_

The _click_ that immediately follows his snarky reply signals the bastard hanging up on me. If I wasn't in a hurry, I'd probably call him back just to dick with him about his manners. However, since I had just pulled up in front of Bella's house, I knew it was best to get her and get moving. We have a lot of ground to cover and I want as many miles as possible between Forks and wherever we stop for the night. It would be so much easier to make this trip if Bella was already turned. Then again this trip wouldn't even be necessary if she'd already been turned. Shaking my head not for the first time at Edward's idiocy, I climb out of the car and walk to the front door at a quick, but humanly manageable pace.

It takes a moment before I hear footsteps after ringing the doorbell, but soon enough they are feet running down the stairs at a pace faster than what is likely safe—especially for Bella. As if on cue, the tell-tale _thud_ of a body part connecting with something hard and a muttered expletive prove my point. The door is flung open and Bella's curiosity immediately changes to happy surprise. There are no words spoken as she throws herself at me and wraps her arms around my neck. With her face buried in my chest, I let my hands come to rest on her waist and am able to lay a cheek against her head and press my nose into her hair as I inhale her sweet scent. How far I have come since that horrible birthday party.

After a prolonged moment, I gently push her back from me so I can look at her. The renewed curiosity is rolling off of her in waves. As she looked into my eyes and waited patiently for me to explain my presence, I was struggling to decide what to say when finally the one thing that would say it all popped into my head. "Bella, you've held your breath long enough."

The almost immediate realization that dawns in her eyes and emotions surprises me a bit. I expected it to take her a minute to remember the similar words she spoke from the day that set the last four months in motion. Feeling her resolve and determination, I bring my hands up to cup her cheeks and lean down to kiss her full on the lips. The almost silent sigh that escapes her as my mouth seals over hers is the most beautiful sound in the world; her hands coming to rest on my chest fills my cold body with warmth. The kiss is passionate without either of us having to resort to mauling the other. All our kisses are this way. They always have been.

* * *

**A/N: **So once again there will be a bit of an explanation involved with this o/s. I know there are a lot of details missing from this and you're likely thinking 'WTF?' This prompt originally elicited a completely different type of o/s. I mean, a whole other realm, complete 180 kinda deal. When I went back to edit the original after setting it aside for a few hours, it no longer felt right and felt a little forced. I'd been rolling the prompt around in my head as I ran errands today (singing it actually since it comes from the Alanis Morissette song 'Head Over Feet') and realized it worked well with another J/B fic I'm currently working on that has yet to be posted. This o/s will basically serve to be a sort of side-shot to that story once I get it uploaded. It's all very cart-before-the-horse, I know, but I really didn't feel like I had a choice. It was a gut reaction kind of thing and I felt like I _had_ to go with it. Could I have waited to post this? Probably. Should I have waited? Most likely. I'm not gonna get too ripped up over it though. Any questions will be answered in due time. So despite the left field from whence this came, I hope you enjoyed it and decide to keep an eye on your alerts for the main story. :)


	4. Nuclear

**A/N: **I know, I know. It's been awhile. Once again, I have a lot going on. I won't bore you with details. I will, however, give you some awesome details about my girl **duskri123**. She just had her first OF published and released this week! And because I'm so excited for her and her story _**A Mile High**_, I will invite you to check out her blog where you can find all the details about the story, as well as where you can purchase it. So head over to **bethanykris dot blogspot dot ****com** to find out all about _**A Mile High**_ and other writing projects she's working on!

**Prompt from dcurley1: Meltdown**

**Rated: M for language**

**Character/Pairing: Bella/Jasper**

**Style: Not Drabble**

**Word Count: 1,356**

**Not beta'd so any mistakes are my own.**

**Disclaimer: ****No copyright infringement intended. Stephenie Meyer owns all characters from the Twilight Universe. I merely make them** go a little postal.

* * *

**Nuclear**

It had been a shit day. There was just no other description. It was as if Murphy's Law had become a menacing storm cloud, hovering over my head all day while wreaking its havoc by ensuring everything that could go wrong did.

As if not sleeping worth a damn due to horrific heartburn wasn't bad enough, being woken to the sound of my little man, LJ, vomiting loudly made for an epic start to the day. Having to stick the sniffling, puke-covered boy in a warm bath—still in his pajamas—while the smell caused me to heave just made me feel like a shitty mom. It was when I discovered the last of the thawed, homemade strawberry jam LJ liked on his toast was gone that I began silently cursing whoever was working against me.

When I went in to tackle the ever-present mound of laundry and found a still damp load of Jasper's undershirts in the washer, I made a mental note to thank my husband for taking some initiative. That mental note was quickly scribbled out upon realizing every single t-shirt that should have been a pristine white was actually a pale pink. Where the red handkerchief that caused the mess came from, I'll never know. My day was made even better when I picked up the bottle of bleach only to find it empty.

Despite knowing it was asking for trouble to take LJ out and about on a day that started with vomit, I had little choice given the growing list of items we needed from the store. So I put on some comfy clothes, threw my hair up in a messy bun and got LJ ready to go so we could get what we needed from Wal-Mart and get back home. A lesson in futility was beset upon me when, not two miles from home, my SUV blew a tire, causing a near car accident and jarring LJ so badly he promptly threw up all over himself...twice.

Thinking I had this issue licked by easily calling AAA, I was promptly informed otherwise when immediately told that Jasper had not bothered to renew our membership earlier in the month. Telepathically cussing out my husband with every expletive and its variant I could think of, I begged to be able to renew over the phone no matter how much it would cost. Really, I should have known it was going too easily, because when I went to reach for my wallet to read off the numbers from our handy dandy credit card, I realized that I had managed to leave the house without my purse. After informing a very disturbed customer service representative that I was not in fact muttering obscenities at her and finally just rudely hanging up on the poor lady, I set out to change the flat tire as quickly as I could in my limited female way.

After taking thirty minutes to do what would have taken AAA next to nothing, I was finally able to get turned around to take my aching body and pukey, screaming son back home. Once LJ was scrubbed down and tucked away for a nap, I went to retrieve his poor, abused car seat so that it could be washed out as well. Finally finished with that mess, I glanced at the wall clock only to realize the entire day was shot and that Jasper was due home anytime. Knowing his propensity for liking dinner to be ready or close to being finished upon his arrival, I opted to start cooking over grabbing the shower I so desperately needed. I really should have known better.

Turning toward the sound of the back door opening, I tucked the loose strands of my hair behind my ears as best I could and pulled part of my grubby t-shirt up into my armpits to stifle the smell that was emanating from them despite my copious use of deodorant. As soon as Jasper stepped into the room and walked over to me, the involuntary look of disgust on his face told me everything I needed to know before he ever even opened his stupidly male mouth. "Jesus, babe. I know being a stay-at-home mom can be rough, but couldn't you have at least grabbed a shower today? Thank fuck we're not having another kid anytime soon, huh?"

It took less than a second for my right arm to fly away from my side and for the crack of my open hand connecting with Jasper's face to echo across the otherwise deadly silent room. My eyes, burning brightly with fury and unshed tears, met his shocked baby blues with no hesitation and no regret.

"How _dare_ you," I said, each word enunciated with perfect clarity. The volume of my voice was very low, but that meant more bad things than good. "You have no right to come in here and judge me after the day I've had. You might be the bread-winner in this house, but it's not too fucking hard to sit behind a god damned desk all day. The day you can do _my_ job with no complaints and come out at the end of it looking pristine will be the day I kiss your feet. Until then, you can keep your caveman thoughts to your-fucking-self."

I'd managed to keep the tears at bay during my speech, but now that I was walking as swiftly as my screaming lower back and hips could manage, I felt their scalding trails on my cheeks. Not even caring if I disturbed LJ from his much needed nap, I slammed the bedroom door shut as I finally let the entirety of my rage loose. Seeing the small pile of brightly colored goodies in the middle of the bed only spiked my blood pressure more. With a roar of fury, I stomped over and swept an arm across the top of the comforter, knocking a new box of four and eight ounce bottles to the floor. Spying the unopened Wubba Nub pacifier, I picked it up and chucked it at the wall. I angrily ripped open the package of newborn sized diapers and began tossing them so that they lay scattered across the room. The small case of baby wipes was soon shoved aside as well. The sight of a teeny tiny onesie laid out on top of a small, oh-so-soft blanket was enough to make me choke on the tears falling in torrents off my face.

As my eyes drifted to the top of what had been a merry stack of surprise baby supplies for when Jasper walked in after work, I felt my heart skip a beat. Sobbing now in earnest, I snatched up the small picture with a shaking hand and felt my legs give out beneath me. Landing hard on my butt, I scooted so that my back was supported by the bed and wrapped my left arm around my barely there baby bump. I rocked back and forth while keening with emotional agony. The meltdown I had so valiantly fought against during the day's earlier events had finally succeeded in bowling me over like a tidal wave.

Forcing myself to look at the picture in hand, I focused on the grainy image. In the middle of a sea of black, white, and grey was the profile of our yet-to-be-born son or daughter. I felt my heart lurch at the idea of Jasper not wanting this baby. I had been so sure that he would be happy. Sure it would be different with two kids instead of just one. Of course it would be more difficult still given LJ's seemingly constant bouts of illness. But to me it was worth it. Any potential hardship was more than worth having another little love. I let my head fall back against the mattress as more tears slipped down my cheeks and hoped to hell the one time I had let my temper get away from me had knocked some sense into that man's head, because come hell or high water, this innocent baby would be here before we knew it.


End file.
